


Kono thrill tomerarenai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Early Work, Fear, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Devi smetterla di guardare film horror e svegliarmi terrorizzato nel cuore della notte! L’hai sempre fatto, ti metti a guardare film che non dovresti vedere e poi o mi telefoni o salti nel mio letto ad orari imprecisati in cui io sto dormendo! Sei stato tu a dire che volevi vedere ‘Chakushin Ari’, quindi non capisco di che cosa ti lamenti!”





	Kono thrill tomerarenai

**_ Kono Thrill Tomerarenai _ **

Nino sbadigliò.

Era stanco dopo il concerto, ma Aiba aveva insistito che facessero qualcosa tutti insieme dopo di esso, e gli altri come sempre l’avevano assecondato.

Si erano ritrovati dunque nella stanza di Jun, sparsi fra il letto ed il pavimento, mentre decidevano cosa fare.

Avevano acceso la televisione, cercando qualcosa da guardare tutti insieme. Aiba aveva preso possesso del telecomando e aveva cominciato a passare di canale in canale, fino a quando sullo schermo non era comparso il volto di Shibasaki Kou.

“Ah, lei mi piace! Guardiamo questo!” aveva proposto, sistemandosi comodamente sul letto accanto a Nino.

“Che film è?” aveva chiesto allora Sho, lievemente in ansia. Lo schermo ora mostrava Shibasaki al telefono con una ragazza; ci fu un urlo, prima che quest’ultima cadesse da un ponte sulle rotaie di un treno, finendo con l’essere investita.

Sho trasalì, mettendosi una mano davanti agli occhi e guardando lo schermo attraverso le dita.

Si voltò verso Ohno, che fissava la televisione con aria assorta.

“È un film horror, vero?” gli aveva chiesto, con tono lamentoso. Il Riida ridacchiò, annuendo.

“Aiba-chan, vuoi davvero che a Sho venga precocemente un infarto? Non possiamo guardare qualcos’altro?” domandò Nino, svogliatamente. Masaki scosse la testa concitatamente, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo.

“Voglio guardarlo! Dovrebbe essere ‘Chakushin Ari’, l’hanno dato al cinema l’anno scorso. Non dovrebbe fare troppa paura” disse, rivolto verso Sho come per tranquillizzarlo.

Quest’ultimo si appoggiò con la schiena al bordo del letto, chiaramente teso, poi scosse la testa.

“Non ho paura, non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi. Solo che non me l’aspettavo, ecco tutto” disse loro, cercando di darsi un tono.

Nino lanciò un’occhiata divertita ad Ohno, il quale sorrise di rimando.

Rimasero a guardare il film; o in alternativa, a guardare Aiba avvicinarsi sempre di più a Sho, fino ad attaccarsi al suo braccio e nascondergli il viso in una spalla ogni qualvolta si presentava una scena leggermente più impressionante delle altre; l’altro del resto, si stava chiaramente trattenendo dall’assumere un atteggiamento simile, non riuscendo minimamente a rilassarsi.

Di tanto in tanto gli altri tre li guardavano, ridacchiando.

Arrivarono alla fine del film, in qualche modo; Ohno e Nino si alzarono dal letto stiracchiandosi, con aria decisamente stanca. Sho ed Aiba impiegarono più tempo per mettersi in piedi, mentre continuando a tenersi stretti l’un l’altro. I primi due, insieme al rapper, si diressero verso la porta della stanza, mentre Masaki indugiava.

“Jun-kun... posso rimanere a dormire qui? Per favore!” si lamentò con il più piccolo, in quale sospirò e scosse la testa, indicando la porta con fare deciso.

“Santo cielo Masaki, hai ventidue anni, non dieci! Va’ a dormire nella tua stanza” lo riprese, con aria esasperata.

“Ma... Jun…!” tentò di insistere l’altro, ma il più piccolo fu veloce a chiudere la porta.

“Buonanotte!” lo sentirono a malapena, prima di ritrovarsi nel corridoio dell’albergo.

Ohno e Sho si diressero velocemente nelle rispettive stanze, mentre Aiba fissava ancora la porta della stanza di Matsumoto, e Ninomiya fissava lui con aria sorniona.

“Nino...” provò Masaki, ma nemmeno lui lo lasciò concludere la frase.

“Buonanotte Aiba-chan!” gli disse, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e avviandosi a sua volta verso la propria stanza.

Era divertito. Nemmeno lui andava matto per i film dell’orrore, ma c’era un limite a quanto fosse razionale avere paura per una cosa del genere.

Entrò nella camera, si richiuse la porta alle spalle e si andò a buttare sul letto, stremato.

Si addormentò quasi immediatamente.

*****

Nino si rigirò nel letto, con un lamento sommesso.

Sperava di averlo solo sognato, ma quando fu certo di essere completamente sveglio si rese conto che c’era effettivamente qualcuno che stava bussando alla sua porta.

Aprì a fatica gli occhi, guardando verso la finestra.

Storse il naso; era ancora buio.

Si girò verso il comodino lanciando uno sguardo veloce all’orologio digitale. Si lasciò andare ad un’imprecazione fra i denti: erano le quattro del mattino.

Si alzò lentamente, camminando con passi strascicati verso la porta.

Chiunque fosse, non si era ancora stancato di bussare, e quel suono cominciava a penetrargli nel cervello; sapeva già che gli sarebbe venuta l’emicrania, e la cosa lo irritò ancora di più.

Aprì la porta di scatto, con istinti omicidi nei confronti di chiunque ci fosse stato dall’altra parte.

Ebbe appena un decimo di secondo per mettere a fuoco la figura di Aiba, prima che il più alto s’intrufolasse nella stanza, oltrepassandolo e andando ad infilarsi nel letto.

Nino rimase paralizzato sulla soglia per qualche secondo, prima di sbattersi la porta alle spalle e accendere le luci, strizzando leggermente gli occhi per abituarsi.

Aiba era rannicchiato sotto le coperte, abbracciato al cuscino, con gli occhi chiusi.

Si diede una teatrale manata sulla fronte, sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui e dandogli uno spintone.

“Masaki!” sibilò, a denti stretti “Ti rendi conto che sono le quattro del mattino, _vero_?”

Il più grande alzò improvvisamente la testa, guardandolo con aria vagamente colpevole. Si alzò leggermente a sedere, prima di rispondergli.

“Mi dispiace Nino! Davvero! Ma ho avuto paura, io... sai, dopo il film...” tentò di spiegare, arrossendo.

L’altro sbuffò sonoramente, dandogli uno schiaffo non troppo forte sulla fronte.

“Devi smetterla di guardare film horror e svegliarmi terrorizzato nel cuore della notte! L’hai sempre fatto, ti metti a guardare film che non dovresti vedere e poi o mi telefoni o salti nel mio letto ad orari imprecisati in cui _io_ sto dormendo! Sei stato tu a dire che volevi vedere ‘Chakushin Ari’, quindi non capisco di che cosa ti lamenti!” si sfogò, cercando di mantenere il tono di voce il più basso possibile, vista l’ora. “Se ti spaventano tanto, allora non guardarli. O almeno vai a svegliare qualcun altro!” concluse, acido.

Aiba si morse un labbro, chinando il capo.

“Ma sei il mio migliore amico! E poi Jun mi aveva già buttato fuori prima! Nino per favore, ti prego... posso restare a dormire qui?” gli chiese, con tono implorante.

Il più piccolo lo guardò per qualche secondo, valutando le sue opzioni.

Poteva dirgli di no, e continuare a sentirlo lamentarsi.

Poteva metterlo direttamente alla porta, e poi sopportare il suo sguardo da cane bastonato come minimo per tutta la giornata successiva.

...oppure poteva dirgli di sì, e risolvere il problema in modo civile.

“Va bene” bofonchiò. “Puoi restare. Ma mettiti subito a dormire senza dire altro su quel film. E non tirarti le coperte. E non russare” disse, con tono brusco; non era la prima volta che dormiva a stretto contatto con l’amico, e sapeva esattamente cosa aspettarsi.

Questi s’illuminò in viso, e si sporse verso di lui per abbracciarlo.

“Grazie Nino! Giuro, starò buono, non ti preoccupare!” lo rassicurò, mettendosi di nuovo sotto le coperte e poggiando la testa sul cuscino, chiudendo immediatamente gli occhi.

Nino si stese, di nuovo.

Sperava vivamente che Aiba non gli desse delle buone ragioni per cui ucciderlo, il mattino dopo.

****

A colazione, Nino fissava la sua tazza di caffè come se volesse affogarcisi dentro.

Aiba era accanto a lui, apparentemente incurante del malumore dell’amico, intento a fare colazione.

Il primo a raggiungerli al tavolo, fu Ohno.

“Buongiorno” disse loro, con aria lievemente assonnata.

“Buongiorno” fu la risposta di Nino, bofonchiata, mentre Aiba urlava un sonoro ‘Buongiorno Riida!’.

“Dormito bene?” chiese il più grande, rivolgendo a Ninomiya un’occhiata interrogativa.

Quest’ultimo fece una smorfia, bevendo svogliatamente.

“ _Stavo_ dormendo bene, almeno prima che _lui_ ” indicò Masaki, senza guardarlo “venisse a dormire nella mia stanza, nel mio letto, perché ha avuto paura per colpa di quello stupido film” prese fiato. “Non contento, stamattina mi ha fatto venire un infarto, perché ci siamo svegliati per il mio cellulare che squillava, e lui ha cominciato a strillare di non rispondere perché aveva paura che fosse _Mimiko-chan_ ” aggiunse, a denti stretti.

Ohno ridacchiò, subito fulminato da un’occhiataccia del più piccolo.

“Mi dispiace, Nino. Suppongo di essermi fatto suggestionare un po’ troppo” gli disse Aiba, chinando il capo in segno di scusa.

“Non ti preoccupare Aiba-chan. La prossima volta che busseranno alla mia porta nel cuore della notte non andrò ad aprire. Sarà meno fastidioso che subire le tue isterie per un _film_ ” gli disse, poi sorrise. “Rimarrai nel corridoio... da solo... magari ti squillerà il telefono e...”

“Nino!” esclamò l’altro, dandogli un poco delicato colpo sul braccio.

Il più piccolo ridacchiò, per poi voltarsi in direzione di Ohno.

“Dubito che verrà di nuovo nella mia stanza. Aspettati compagnia, stasera” gli disse, prendendo la sua tazza di caffè e alzandosi, lasciando i due al tavolo da soli.

Lo sguardo di Aiba era ancora vagamente inquietato.

E quello di Ohno non era da meno.


End file.
